Misinterpretations of Love
by kristy-and-nan
Summary: When everything seems to be going great with these couple's some people come back and try to tear them apart. Is their love strong enough to survive it all? Find out in Misinterpretations of Love... FULL TRAILER INSIDE!
1. Trailer!

Trailer

**There were three happy couples.**

_Nick holding hands with Miley._

_Joe giving Lily a piggy back ride, _

_Ashley and Kevin kissing._

**There were four people that want to break them up.**

_Jake kissing Miley._

_Selena grabbing Nick by the arm._

_Victoria (zoey 101 lola) " Kevin we need to talk."_

_Aj locking the door after Joe_

**There will be fights...**

" _Miley how can you kiss him?" _

_Emily slapping Joe._

**WILL THE COUPLES BE STRONG ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND THE TEMPTATION?**

**Find out in:**

**Misinterpretations of Love**

**A collaboration of:**

**peace-wuvv-and-jonas **

**and **

**Photochik**

**creating:**

**kristy-and-nan**

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Couple Intro's and a Secret

_**Heyy everyone! Welcome! This is going to be our 1st story on our collab. evr!! YAY! Well we are both writing half of each chapter. So we will only be able to update when we are together, which is a lot! Tonight is a school night and we are having a sleepover! So yeahhh!! Well review! ENJOY!**_

**Couple Intro's and a Secret**

**Normal POV**

"Hallelujah! I almost had a heart attack Nick don't do that to me!!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I just had to you are SO gullible!" Nick said.

Nick had just told Miley that Lilly, Miley's best friend, was pregnant with Joe's, Nick's brother Lilly's boyfriend, child. She tried to act mad as Nick laughed but eventually gave in and laughed with him.

"Don't ever!! EVER!! Do that to me again!" She said putting emphasis on the 'EVER' and playfully hitting him.

"Okay! Promise! Seal it with a kiss?" Nick said with a puppy-dog face.

"Of course!" Miley responded.

Miley leaned over and Nick leaned the rest of the way and their lips crashed. She snaked her arms around his neck as his arms found their way to her waist. They continued to kiss...

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Joe's POV**

"Joe please put me down!" Lily pleaded

"Not until you say Joe Jonas is the best boyfriend over!" I shouted

Me and Lily have been going out for 5 going on 6 months, and everything is going great. (A/N right now i am on the phone with one of my friends thats driving me fricken insane! sry random)

I now was grabbing her legs and dangling her over a trash can.

"Say it!" I yelled.

"Fine! Joe Jonas is the best boyfriend ever!" She yelled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ashley's POV**

"OH MY GOD! KEVVYYY!! Get in here!!" I yelled.

"What?! What happened Sweetheart?! Are you okay?!" He exclaimed running in the room.

I snickered and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to see how much you cared and how fast you could get to me." An evil smile plastered on my face.

Me and Kevin have been married for 2 months and we're super happy!

"I'm so gonna get you!" He said.

"That's what I wanted all along." I said smirking.

He smiled and ran over to me, draped me over his shoulder, and carried me into the other room.

_10 Minutes Later_

The doorbell rang and I wanted to answer it but kevin was kind of on top of me in our bed. He and I were shirtless, but I had my bra on still.

"Kev... I need to get the door. It's your mom, I told her to come over." I said between the kisses we shared.

He didn't stop. Whatever, I'll tell her that we weren't home... yeah that'll work. I started to kiss back. I had totally forgotten about the extra key I gave her to just let herself in. I kept on making out with Kevin. I didn't even hear the door creak. Kevin kissed me deeper and I heard someone clear their throat. SHIT! I pushed Kevin off of me and he looked up to see his mom standing there with a smirk on her face. I quickly put my shirt on and followed Denise out to the living room. My mom died when I was young so she was like my mother.

"Sorry you had to see that..." I apologized.

"Its okay I had a feeling there was some reason you weren't answering the door." She answered smirking.

I laughed awkwardly. I decided I would tell her why I asked her over here.

"Denise," I was told not to call her Mrs. Jonas, "I uhm, I...," I stuttered, "I should tell you why I asked you ever here." I said with a serious look on my face.

"What is it, dear?"

"I haven't told this to anyone yet. Not even Kev, you're the first to know."

She nodded at me and put her hand over mine silently telling me it would all be okay.

I said barely loud enough for her to hear with the utmost seriousness, "Someone is following me, like stalking... and it's Victoria."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Ohhh a cliffie! Hoped you liked it! Tell us what you think! REVIEW!! Love ya!!_**

_**-savannah and kristen**_


End file.
